Clay County, Missouri
Clay County is a county located in the U.S. state of Missouri. As of 2000, the population was 184,006. Its county seat is Liberty6. The county was organized in 1822 and was named in honor of U.S. Representative Henry Clay from Kentucky, later member of the United States Senate and United States Secretary of State. Clay County is part of the Kansas City Metropolitan Area Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,059 km² (409 sq mi). 1,027 km² (396 sq mi) of it is land and 32 km² (13 sq mi) of it (3.06%) is water. Adjacent counties *Clinton County (north) *Ray County (east) *Jackson County (south) *Wyandotte County (southwest) *Platte County (west) Major highways *Interstate 29 *Interstate 35 *Interstate 435 *U.S. Route 69 *U.S. Route 71 *U.S. Route 169 *Missouri Route 1 *Missouri Route 9 *Missouri Route 10 *Missouri Route 33 *Missouri Route 92 *Missouri Route 152 *Missouri Route 210 *Missouri Route 291 History Many members of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints found refuge in Clay County in November 1833. In 1836 mobs drove the Saints from the county.Jenson, Andrew. Encyclopedic History of the Church of Jesus-Christ of Latter-day Saints (Salt Lake City: Deseret News Press, 1941) p. 144-145 Historical populations In 1930 Clay county had 26,811 residents.Jenson. Encyclopedic History. p 144 Demographics ) in Liberty]] As of the census² of 2000, there were 184,006 people, 72,558 households, and 50,137 families residing in the county. The population density was 179/km² (464/sq mi). There were 76,230 housing units at an average density of 74/km² (192/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 92.46% White, 2.66% Black or African American, 0.48% Native American, 1.35% Asian, 0.09% Pacific Islander, 1.18% from other races, and 1.78% from two or more races. 3.58% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 23.3% were of German, 14.5% American, 11.0% English, 10.8% Irish and 5.6% Italian ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 72,558 households out of which 33.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.40% were married couples living together, 10.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.90% were non-families. 25.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.50 and the average family size was 3.00. In the county the population was spread out with 25.80% under the age of 18, 8.70% from 18 to 24, 32.30% from 25 to 44, 22.30% from 45 to 64, and 10.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 94.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $48,347, and the median income for a family was $56,772. Males had a median income of $40,148 versus $27,681 for females. The per capita income for the county was $23,144. About 3.80% of families and 5.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.40% of those under age 18 and 5.50% of those age 65 or over. Notable Residents * Jesse James was born in Clay County in 1848. Cities and towns External links *Clay County government's website ---- Category:Clay County, Missouri Category:Counties of Missouri